


A Kiss from a Rose

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Alistair and Solona Amell wake up together for the first time. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	A Kiss from a Rose

_No._ Alistair closed his eyes against the faint flickers of light breaking through the fabric of the tent. It couldn't be morning yet. It couldn't be more than a minute since he had drifted off to sleep–

Soft fingers brushed his hair, and he couldn't resist catching the hand in his own.

“I knew you were awake,” said a gentle voice, and Alistair gave up the fight. He rolled over and opened his eyes again.

“Solona,” he breathed. She was lying beside him, wearing nothing but the blankets and a smile that made his stomach turn cartwheels.

“It was real, then,” he murmured. “I thought perhaps I would wake up and discover that it had all been a wonderful dream.”

“It was real.” Solona raised his hand to her lips and lightly kissed his fingers.

“And I haven't been struck by lightning,” he remarked. “According to the sisters at the monastery, that should have happened by now.”

“Is that so?” Solona asked, one of her eyebrows quirking upwards.

“Yep.” He grinned. “Lightning first, then the end of civilization as we know it. I'm a bad, bad man.”

“Mmm.”

“You're not supposed to agree!” he protested, glaring at her in mock outrage. “You're supposed to say, _No, Alistair, you're not a bad man. You're a brave and handsome knight. A valiant Grey Warden._ ”

“Why can't you be both?” Solona sat up slightly and gave him a look that he could only describe as sultry. “A valiant Grey Warden by day, and a bad, bad man by night?”

“Both, hmm? I think I like the sound of that.” He wrapped his arms around her to pull her back down under the blankets. “I love you, by the way. Have I told you that?”

Solona laughed and nodded.

“Well, it won't kill you to hear it again, will it? I love you, Solona Amell. Now, is there anything that you would like to say to me?”

“I–” Solona began, before breaking down into giggles. “I–er–” She fought to compose herself, but something had rendered her speechless. Finally, she cleared her throat and looked at him seriously, her cheeks flushed from laughter. “I love you too,” she gasped.

She loved him! A part of him had known, but hearing her say the words– He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, breathing in the sweet, floral scent of her favourite soap. Roses, with a dash of honey.

He looked up to see her smiling again, the same alluring smile that had greeted him when he first opened his eyes. Slowly, she reached out to caress his cheek with her fingertips. “I love you too,” she repeated. And then she kissed him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. It felt like coming home.

 


End file.
